


Town and Gown Art

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is an aspiring musician who works in a kebab van, Arthur studies at Cambridge and plays cricket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Town and Gown Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).



> A HUGE thank you to camelittle for being such a great enabler. Cam, I loved your enthusiasm for the artses and reading your feedback always made my day. HUGGLES!! Also, thank you for creating such a lovely Romeo&Juliet&Cambridge AU - your mind is a wondrous place. You are so creative! HUGGLES!!!  
> I really hope people will enjoy your amazing story and fall in love with the boyssss :)

[Town & Gown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2095866)

 

                                      

 

                                      

                             

 

                                

 

                          

 

 

                      

                   

 

                          

 

          

    


End file.
